1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window regulator and more particularly to a cam slider having an eccentrically located aperture for adjusting in set increments the closed position of a window.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known to have a window that is raised and lowered in a door by a window regulator. The window regulator has a pair of arms pivotably connected to each other. One end of each of the arms slideably engages a sash channel that carries the window glass. The other end of one of the arms has a sector which engages a gear which is driven either manually or electrically thereby raising and lowering the one end of the arm and the window glass. The other end of the other arm has a slider or cam that slides in a channel to guide the movement of the window regulator and the window glass.
It is also known to have an adjustment mechanism as part of the window regulator system to allow for adjustment, during assembly, of the raised or closed position of the window glass. One method is to have the channel, which receives the slider of the window regulator, be adjustable relative to the door by means of the channel being pivotably mounted to the inner door at one end and the other end being vertically adjustably mounted in a slot in the inner door.
It would be desirable to have an adjustable window regulator system that allows for adjustability in set increments, during assembly, of the closed position of the window glass and the increments are achieved by rotating a slider prior to installation in a channel.